The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of barberry that is grown as a dwarf shrub for container or landscape. The new cultivar is known botanically as Berberis thunbergii and will be referred to hereinafter by the cultivar name ‘ROSY ROCKET’.
‘ROSY ROCKET’ was selected by the inventor in Litomysl, The Czech Republic in 1994, for unique foliage color. The new cultivar ‘ROSY ROCKET’ is a hybrid plant that resulted from cross-pollination conducted by the inventor in a cultivated area of Litomysl, The Czech Republic. Cross-pollination was between an individual plant of seed parent Berberis thunbergii ‘Aurea’ (unpatented) and an individual plant of pollen parent Berberis thunbergii ‘Helmond Pillar’ (unpatented).
The new Berberis variety ‘ROSY ROCKET’ is a deciduous dwarf shrub characterized by red foliage. This foliage color continues throughout the summer season. The height of the plant is three times its width. The foliage color and plant habit distinguish ‘ROSY ROCKET’ from all other Berberis known to the inventor.
The new Berberis variety ‘ROSY ROCKET’ differs from the yellow foliaged female parent plant Berberis thunbergii ‘Aurea’ in that ‘ROSY ROCKET’ is columnar. The new Berberis variety ‘ROSY ROCKET’ differs from the purple foliaged male parent plant Berberis thunbergii ‘Helmond Pillar’ in that ‘ROSY ROCKET’ is red in color and slightly smaller in size. The closest variety of Berberis thunbergii known to the inventor is the male parent Berberis thunbergii ‘Helmond Pillar’ described above.
The first asexual reproduction of ‘ROSY ROCKET’ was conducted by the inventor in 1995 in a cultivated area of Litomysl, The Czech Republic. The method used for asexual propagation was vegetative cuttings. Since that time the distinguishing characteristics of ‘ROSY ROCKET’ have been determined stable and have reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The inventor filed an application for a grant of European Community Plant Breeder's Rights for ‘ROSY ROCKET’ on Sep. 22, 2005, Serial Number 2005/1759. During spring 2005, the inventor provided six plants of ‘ROSY ROCKET’ to The Royal Horticultural Society, England, for planting in the Society's secure trials area which is not on view nor accessible to the public. The first public showing and the first offer for sale of any plants of ‘ROSY ROCKET’ took place at the Plantarium exhibition in The Netherlands in August 2006, at which show ‘ROSY ROCKET’ was entered in the new plants competition and was awarded a Bronze Medal.